A Simple Love
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Complete Well, what can I say? This is a MimixJoe and SoraxTai. It isn't going to be what you think. Please rr.
1. A Simple Love Part 1

Hi! This is my first attempt of a Digimon story, that is if you ignore my MSTed version of the UMJ's list. This is a Mimi/Joe and Sora/Tai romance type story. Also, Mimi's is my fav character, so she is mostly the one you will see, don't worry though. Also, I added new some new Digimon. This takes place after the defeat of the Dark Masters, but the kids never went home. Well, the did. They went home for a change of clothes, and some supplies. The ages are changed.  
  
Ages-  
Joe-15  
Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Matt-14  
Izzy-13  
Kari and T.K.-11  
  
Quote- "You Couldn't Carry A Tune In A Bucket!" Sailor Moon  
  
And-I don't own Digimon.  
  
Finally the Story....  
`A Simple Love'  
Chapter 1-"It Begins"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a quiet night. Everyone was dead tried. There was a simple attack. The kids got past it,   
with help from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Mimi and Palmon took first watch.   
  
"It's beautiful out tonight." Mimi said.  
  
Palmon didn't reply. She was sound asleep.  
  
"Sleep tight, my friend." Mimi said.  
  
Mimi sighed. She was thinking of Joe. She really liked him. She knew that Joe could never love   
her. She sighed again. Even though she was comfortable in her jeans and T-shirt, she still felt  
uncomfortable.   
  
Everyone, like her, changed outfits. Well, some. Mimi now sported jeans and a light pink shirt.   
She didn't wear the cowboy hat anymore. Her hair sat in a French braid, with the two strands   
hanging, of course. Sora wore the same jeans, but was with out the yellow tank-top. She now wore   
a pale yellow t-shirt. She was without her lucky helmet. Kari and Tai still wore the same clothes  
. Matt wore a forest green long-sleeve shirt, with a pair of jeans. Izzy stayed the same. (I   
couldn't think of anything, sorry.) T.K. just put on a pair of jeans. The shirt stayed the same.  
Joe also did as T.K. did. Same shirt deal, and Khakis. (I can't see Joe in jeans.)  
  
Joe couldn't sleep. He was thinking of Mimi. To him, she was a goddess. She had the greatest  
voice, the body, but best of all she had the sincerest of hearts. But Mimi probably likes Matt.  
`She is on duty, and I'm next. I'll just go out and sit with her.' he thought.  
  
"Hi, Joe." Mimi said.  
  
"Hi Mimi." said Joe.  
  
"Joe, can I ask you something?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Joe what do you think of me?"  
  
"Mimi, I think you are a nice person, and you have a great voice."  
  
"Thanks Joe."  
  
"Any time."  
  
`Maybe I should tell him. No, he won't care.' Mimi thought.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Mimi, your shift is up."   
  
"Thanks Joe. Palmon, let's go."  
  
"Sleep tight." Joe said.  
  
"Thanks." Mimi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next evening.....  
  
"Sora, can I talk to you alone?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure." Sora said. She looked over at Mimi, but Mimi was talking to Kari about something.  
  
After walking down to the lake....  
  
"Sora, I think I like you." Tai said.  
  
"Oh, Tai. I like you, too." said Sora.  
  
Mimi and Kari were watching from the bushes.  
  
"This is it." Mimi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora found herself leaning towards Tai.  
  
Funny thing is, Tai was also leaning towards Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bet 10 bucks this lasts longer than 20 seconds." Mimi said.  
  
"Deal." Kari said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then Sora and Tai kissed. Counting the seconds, it lasted 23 seconds.  
  
"Oh Sora."  
  
"Oh Tai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let's leave them." Kari said.  
  
"Hey, you owe me ten-bucks." Mimi said.  
  
"Talk about it at camp." Kari said.  
  
Camp......  
  
"Where were you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Talking." Mimi answered.  
  
"I'm going to talk to T.K." Kari said.  
  
"Hold missy." Mimi said.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"Mimi, not right now." Kari said.  
  
"You owe me 10 bucks. Pay up." Mimi said.  
  
"What we miss?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Don't know." Gatomon replied.  
  
"What is going on?" Joe asked.  
  
"Little Miss Kari here, owes me 10 bucks." Mimi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Lake...  
  
"Oh Sora..."  
  
"Oh Tai..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How?" Joe asked.  
  
"We spied on Sora and Tai, who are officially a couple." Kari said.  
  
"Really how do you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"We saw them kiss. Kari and I made a bet that the kiss would last over 20 seconds. It lasted 23.  
So, she owes me 10 bucks." Mimi said.  
  
"Betting and spying is not a good thing. And another you are too young to bet." Izzy said,   
while scolding.  
  
"Izzy, you take all the fun out of life." Matt said.  
  
"I will not compliment." Joe said.  
  
"Kari, I'll get it off your brother." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay." Kari said.  
  
Kari and T.K. started their own conversation.  
  
"It's almost time for bed." Izzy said.  
  
"I'll go get the lovebirds." Matt said.  
  
"Okay. Gomamon and I will take first watch." Joe said.  
  
"Tai and I will take second watch." Agumon said.  
  
"Sora and I will finish the night." Biyomon said.  
  
"Hi guys." Tai said.  
  
"Mimi, Kari I heard you two were spying on us." Sora said.  
  
"No we weren't. Good night." Kari said.  
  
"Night guys." Mimi said.  
  
"Hold it! I know you two did." Tai said.  
  
"So what if we did..." Kari began.  
  
"...What are you going to do about it?" Mimi finished.  
  
"Well, I can't kill Kari, but I could kill you." Tai said.  
  
"I would like to see you try." Mimi taunted.  
  
"Why, do you two want to be killed? Tai does throw a good punch." Matt said.  
  
"I'll go get the bandages. Someone's going to get hurt." said Joe.  
  
"Try me Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"Why Mimi! I guess your temper matches your clothes taste." Tai said.  
  
"She's gonna blow!" Palmon said.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Gabumon said.  
  
"Tai, you pushed it." Mimi said.  
  
"I'm scared." tai said.  
  
"Tai, look. Stop it. You are acting like a 5-year old." Mimi said.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You are!" the group said.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep. That should calm our nerves." Sora said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evil Dude's Hideout...  
  
"Hmm. For my mission to work, I must split up the DigiDestined! Sewagemon come forth."   
  
"Yes, KingEvilmon?" (Look, I know the names are bad. I am now officially brain dead.)  
  
"I need you to split up the DigiDestined. Can you do that?"   
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Good. Go!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning.....  
  
"Everyone up!" Tai said.  
  
Everyone but Mimi was up. Tai groaned. She was not easy to wake up.   
  
"Who wants to wake Mimi up?" Tai asked. Instant fighting.  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was having a nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi's Dream...  
  
"Hello Mimi. You get to help me destroy your friends!" an evil voice said.  
  
"No, Never! Stay away from me! Palmon help!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Your friends have left you Mimi. They don't care."  
  
"No! You're wrong. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Tigressmon, your new master. Come here child." Tigressmon said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"NO! HELP!" Mimi yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the Digidestined Argument....  
  
"Tai you're the leader." Sora said.  
  
"Sora, I thought you were on my side!" Tai said.  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Fine, I'll wake her up." Tai said.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary. Look, she waking up." Izzy said.  
  
Indeed, Mimi was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi's Dream...  
  
"You shall help me. No use running." Tigressmon said.  
  
"No! Stay away from me." Mimi said.  
  
"You shall help... You shall help." Tigressmon chanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi woke up with panic. She was panting heavily.  
  
"Mimi, what's a matter?" Palmon said.  
  
"Palmon, you're here. You didn't leave me." Mimi said.  
  
"Of course not. I would never leave you." Palmon answered.  
  
"Mimi, why did you say that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Good, it was only a nightmare." Mimi said.  
  
"Huh? A nightmare? Kari, what's that?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It's when you dream something not pleasant." Kari answered.  
  
"A nightmare? What was it about?" Sora asked.  
  
"This evil Digimon named Tigressmon was after me. He kept saying I was to help him. He also said  
you guys didn't care about me."  
  
"Tigressmon?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Yes." Mimi replied.  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Why? What's up Gomamon?" Joe asked.  
  
"Tigressmon has been known to go into dreams of the people his boss wants." Agumon said.  
  
Mimi paled, then fainted.  
  
"Good going guys. You made her faint." Matt said.  
  
"Well, we can wait, can't we?" Kari asked.  
  
"She can't go on right now Tai." Palmon said.  
  
"We'll wait." Sora said.  
  
About half an hour later....  
  
"She's coming to." Joe said.  
  
"Good." T.K. said.  
  
Another hour an hour later...  
  
"Let's move out troops." Tai said.  
  
"What troops?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hold on there kids. I am Sewagemon. I'm here to kill you."   
  
"Matt, how come every evil thing tries to kill us?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I really don't know." Matt said.  
  
"Sewage fog separate the kids!" Sewagemon said.   
  
"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they were separated.   
  
The kids and their Digimon were scattered across the DigiWorld.  
  
"Good work Sewagemon." KingEvilmon said.  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
"Tigressmon, come forth. How did the dream work?" KingEvilmon asked.  
  
"Good, until her Digimon made her feel better." Tigressmon said.  
  
"Darn."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What does the evil dudes want with Mimi? Will Joe and Mimi ever tell each other they're   
feelings?Why did they make Mimi think the kids hated her? Will Tai and Sora ever show emotion  
again?Will I stop making questions and start answering them? Find out next time on `A Simple  
Love'.  
  



	2. A Simple Love Part 2

Here's chapter 2 of 'A Simple Love'. Please read and review. Also, if you want to talk to me on   
AOL instant messenger, you can find me there. My Screen Name is angelselene  
  
Quote- "Potato Chips, Chocolate Chips, Fish and Chips..." Izzy (DUH) Digimon  
  
And-Don't own Digimon. I do believe Toei does. If Toei doesn't try the law firm across the   
street!  
  
And-I changed Tigressmon to a girl. Sorry, in the first chapter, I meant to put her instead of   
he or his.   
  
'A Simple Love'  
Chapter 2  
"Rosemon"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi, are you okay?" Palmon asked her friend.  
  
"I've felt better. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"We landed far away from everyone else." Palmon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere else...  
  
"Joe, wakey, wakey." Gomamon said.  
  
"Huh? Where's Mi-" Joe stopped before Gomamon knew what he said.  
  
"Mimi? Don't know. Same with the others. What, do you have a crush on Mimi?"   
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else......  
  
"Sora, Sora!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Tai, she landed somewhere else." Agumon said.  
  
"Sora.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else...  
  
"Tai, where are you?" Sora called.  
  
"She landed somewhere else Sora." Biyomon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else...  
  
"T.K., where are you?" Matt shouted.  
  
"Matt, he landed somewhere else." Gabumon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else... (Man, I sick of writing that, but I must.)  
  
"Izzy are you okay?" Tentomon.  
  
"Yes, my computer is fine." Izzy said.  
  
Tentomon got A HUGE sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else....  
  
"Matt, where are you?" T.K. asked/yelled.  
  
"He isn't here T.K." Patamon said.  
  
"That's right. We were separated."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else...  
  
"Kari, how are you feeling?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Good, where's Tai?" Kari replied.  
  
"Don't you remember, we were separated."  
  
"That's right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evil Dude's Lair.......  
  
"Good the kids are split up. Tigressmon, stage an attack against the one they call Mimi."   
KingEvilmon said.  
  
"May I ask why?" Tigressmon asked.  
  
"She could downfall my whole plan. I want her DEAD!"  
  
"Yes, sire." with those words, Tigressmon left to think how to attack them.  
  
"Good. That girl has the power to kill me." KingEvilmon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the DigiWorld...  
  
"Gomamon, let's got look for the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did Joe know, everyone began to look for everyone. At that certain time....  
  
"Anyone there?" Tai called.  
  
"Tai!" Sora called.  
  
The two lovers embraced each other. Then they kissed.   
  
"Get a room!" Matt said.  
  
"Matt!" Tai said.  
  
"I wonder why we found each other so easily." Biyomon said.  
  
"I guess we weren't spread that far apart." Gabumon said.  
  
"I guess." Agumon said.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"Hey, look! Hi!" Tai called.  
  
The four DigiDestined left to find the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else....  
  
"Palmon were are we?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know Mimi." Palmon answered.  
  
"Let's just leave. I don't like it here."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tigressmon's Lair...  
  
"Hmm, I am a mega. To my reference her Digimon companion can only go to ultimate.  
In my opinion, a weak ultimate. (Let's kill her! Sorry, I LOVE Lillymon.)  
  
"I shall go now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else......  
  
"Izzy, is that you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Kari! Did you find anyone else?" Izzy asked.  
  
"No." Gatomon answered.  
  
"Well, let's go find the others." Tentomon said.  
  
"All right." Izzy agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere Else...  
  
"Marching Fishes have you seen any of our friends?" Gomamon asked.  
  
All the fishes said (?) no.  
  
"Any luck with the marching fishes?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nope." Gomamon replied.  
  
'Palmon, please keep Mimi safe.' Joe thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Speaking of Mimi....  
  
"Hello child." Tigressmon said.  
  
"Palmon who's that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Tigressmon. A nasty mega Digimon. Don't go near her Dream Stealer." Palmon replied.  
  
"Here child, come here." Tigressmon said, and then he attacked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, oh no! What can I do?" Palmon asked.  
  
Suddenly the crest of Sincerity glowed.  
  
"Palmon Warp-Digivole to.... Rosemon!"  
  
"Wow." was all Mimi could say.  
  
Rosemon was a tad bit bigger than Lillymon. Her pink as Lillymon had became red. Her vine hair   
was pulled back into a bun, and her hair was now brown. Her boots were now black. She also wore   
red gloves that went to her wrists. Also, she wore a charm necklace. The charm was the sincerity  
teardrop.(Think how WarGreymon has the Crest of Courage symbol on his back, well Rosemon has the  
symbol as a charm.)  
  
"Tigressmon, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rosemon said.  
  
"I don't think so, and no flower thing is going to stop me!" Tigressmon said.  
  
"FLOWER SHOWER!"  
  
All these red petals went flying towards Tigressmon.  
  
"AHHHH! Dream Stealer!" Tigressmon said.  
  
"Ahhh.." Mimi yelled as she was hit.  
  
"Mimi! Sincerity Flower!"  
  
The charm glowed green, then a flower emerged from it. Rosemon guided it to were Tigressmon was.   
The flower landed on Tigressmon.  
  
"What this going to do?"  
  
"Watch. ENCLOSE!" Rosemon commanded. The flower all of a sudden glowed then surrounded Tigressmon  
, then deleting him.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay? Don't worry about Tigressmon he is gone." Rosemon asked.  
  
"Ye-OW!" Mimi said.  
  
"What hurts?"   
  
"My ankle." Mimi said.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Rosemon asked.  
  
"I think. I'll wrap around my something around my ankle." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay." Rosemon said, returning to her form of Palmon.  
  
"It's getting dark. We should sleep here for the night." Palmon said.  
  
"Yeah. Palmon..."  
  
"Yes Mimi?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Palmon just smiled. She would rescue Mimi any day of the week. Also, silently she swore revenge  
on whoever sent Tigressmon. Whoever sent him, would die.  
  
"Good night Mimi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the DigiWorld....  
  
Izzy and Kari had been reunited with the group.  
  
"Right now, we are only missing Mimi and Joe. Right?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes. Also, for some reason, I can not find them on my Digivice." Izzy said.  
  
"I wonder why..." Kari said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KingEvilmon's Lair.....  
  
"Sewagemon, you are next. Tigressmon has been defeated." KingEvilmon said.  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This part is finished! Please r/r.   
Anywho, my friend is becoming an author. Look for Moonkitty3000 soon!   
See Ya  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	3. A Simple Love Part 3

Here's the next installment. Um, I don't own Digimon, and I will never own it. (Unless we   
hit the Super 6....)   
  
DIGIMON NEWS!!!!! October 6-Digimon Movie! The poster in this one movie theater I was at, it  
had the most kawaii picture of Joe. Man, it was sooo cute. Mimi was next to him, and she had   
pink hair! (America only- our first Digimon movie!)  
  
Quote: "Good Ones, Bad Ones, and Funky Ones..." Tai from Digimon  
  
Also, this chapter is all Mimi and Joe. I am such a sucker for them....  
  
Part 3 of 'A Simple Love'  
"Hello!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mimi and Palmon walked down a path, neither of them talked.  
  
Palmon was happy she could Digivolve into Mega form.  
  
Mimi was thinking about her friends. She missed them all so much- especially Joe.  
  
Palmon broke the silence.  
  
"Mimi, how about a song?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And Mimi began to sing...  
  
"You've been there for me  
No matter what the cost.  
My best friend  
Since we believed in Santa Claus.  
  
You've have always   
Stood beside.  
and I wanna  
Let you know,  
I'll be the one who  
Hears your prayer.  
  
Don't have to ask me,  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without.  
No, no.  
  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about.  
Oh, nothing at all.  
  
When I was lost inside   
A forest of despair.  
You always knew just how  
To help me find my way.  
  
In a world that's  
So uncertain  
I will promise this to you  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer,  
Don't have to ask me,  
I'll be there.  
  
I'll be the friend  
You'll never have to do without  
No  
  
When you have nothing at all,  
You'll still have nothing to worry about.  
  
Oh, no.   
When you have nothing at all,  
You'll still have nothing to worry about.  
  
Oh, nothing at all.  
Oh no."  
  
"That was so beautiful Mimi!" Palmon exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. It's based on two friends of mine."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You and Joe."  
  
"Ahh, thanks Mimi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Speaking of Joe, Whoops! Wrong story...)  
  
Joe and Gomamon were sitting by a creek.  
  
"Well, Gomamon, let's get moving.."  
  
"Okay Joe. Hey, by the way are you thinking about Mimi?" Gomamon asked, slyly.  
  
"NO!" Joe yelled, a little to loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi, that sounded a little like..." Palmon began.  
  
"Joe!" Mimi finished.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In about 3 minutes...  
  
"Joe! Joe!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Mimi?" Joe asked.  
  
"Joe!" Mimi said, as she came into the clearing.  
  
"Mimi, hey!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Palmon, hey." Gomamon said.  
  
"Hi Gomamon." Palmon said.  
  
"Joe, did you find any one el-OW!" Mimi said as she sat down, or at least tried to.  
  
"Mimi, I told you to stay of that ankle." Palmon said.  
  
"What happened?" Joe asked, as he helped Mimi sit down.  
  
"We were attacked by Tigressmon, and I digivolved to Rosemon, and killed her. She  
had grabbed her, and when she dropped Mimi, and Mimi landed on it wrong, and twisted it."  
Palmon explained.  
  
"Rosemon is Palmon's Mega form." Mimi added.  
  
"How are you now?" Joe asked, worry evident on his face.  
  
"Much better." Mimi replied.  
  
"That's good." Joe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night....  
  
Joe was on sitting by the fire. He was the only one still awake. He looked over at the sleeping   
form of Mimi.  
  
'She looks so innocent. Man, I love her... Wait! I only like her right, right? She looked   
so happy to see me. Well, then again, we've been friends for about 9 years now...' Joe thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sewagemon's Hideout...  
  
"Hmmm, it appears that brat has found a DigiDestined. No problem though. I'll finish them both  
off." Sewagemon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Morning Mimi." Joe said.  
  
"Morning Joe." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey, the weather looks so pleasant for traveling, so lets go." Gomamon said.  
  
In not even a second, it began pouring.  
  
"Gomamon, next time, keep your mouth shut!" Palmon said.  
  
Luckily, they found a cave.  
  
"Good thing we found this cave." Gomamon said.  
  
"You okay Mimi?" Joe asked.  
  
Mimi had paled considerably since than had enter the cave.  
  
"Yeah, I just never liked storms." Mimi said. Then lightning struck.  
  
Mimi shirked.  
  
"Easy Mimi. It's okay." Joe said.  
  
"I know." Mimi replied shakily.  
  
Then another bolt of lightning struck.   
  
Joe did what felt natural. He held Mimi.  
  
"Joe, this reminds me of when we first met." Mimi said.  
  
"It does." Joe agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback...  
  
A 5 year-old Mimi sat in the playground, crying her eyes out.  
  
Then a 6 year-old Joe walked over to her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Joe asked.  
  
"My mum and daddy left for Paris today. They left me here. Alone." Mimi said.  
  
"Well, you're not alone anymore. My name's Joe. Want to be my friend?"  
  
"My name is Mimi, and sure!"  
  
"Friends forever?"  
  
"Of course!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"One more thing, would you like a hug?" Joe asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night...  
  
It was still storming.  
  
Mimi was still being help by Joe. The Digimon had fallen asleep. Or so they thought.  
  
"Mimi, are you feeling better?"   
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
'Well, Joe. It's now or never....'  
  
'Tell him Mimi, it's the perfect time.'  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yes Joe?"  
  
"I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Go one Joe."  
  
"Mimi, I love you."  
  
Mimi gasped. Joe loved her! This was perfect. Then she noticed Joe. He looked sad. She then  
released he had taken that as a rejection.  
  
"Joe..." Mimi began.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Joe brighten.  
  
Then those two shared a kiss that would be remembered for all of their lives.  
A  
s if on instinct, Joe had his arms around Mimi, and Mimi had her arms around Joe's neck.  
  
Palmon and Gomamon then made a mistake that would cost then dearly. They got up a yelled...  
  
"WOOOHOOO!"  
  
Mimi and Joe turned around at the same time, and stared at them.  
  
The two Digimon looked at each other, then gulped.  
  
Joe and Mimi looked at each other, then at the same time, both said...  
  
"We'll deal with you later."  
  
Then they kissed one more time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
Joe woke up and smiled. In HIS arms laid a goddess. Mimi. She looked so peaceful. He didn't   
even bother to move. There was no way he was going to wake her up. They may love each other, but  
if you woke Mimi up, and she wanted more sleep, you could kiss your butt goodbye.  
  
"Joe? I didn't dream it then..." Mimi said.  
  
"Nope. We are a couple right?" Joe asked.  
  
"Of course silly!"  
  
"Good."  
  
In an hour they began to look for the others, Mimi and Joe hand in hand.  
  
"Mimi?" Palmon asked.  
  
"What is it Palmon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I feel something evil and... rotten in the air." Palmon replied.  
  
"Ha! So I've been described. Oh, well. I'm here to destroy you!"  
  
"I don't think so! Palmon Warp-DigiVolve to..."  
  
"Rosemon!"  
  
"Rosemon, go get him!" Mimi said.  
  
"Gomamon, you too." Joe said.  
  
"Gomamon DigiVolve to..."  
  
"Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon DigiVolve to..."  
  
"Zudomon!"  
  
"Joe, protect Mimi!" Rosemon said.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Flower Shower!"  
  
The attacks did little damage on him.  
  
"Sewage Sneeze!"  
  
"Ick!" Mimi said.  
  
"That does not smell spring-time fresh." Joe said.  
  
"Sincerity Flower!"  
  
"Ohh, what's that going to do?"  
  
"ENCLOSE!" Rosemon commanded.  
  
The attack did some damage.  
  
"Hmm, what next. I know Garbage Picker!" Sewagemon said.  
  
The attack hit Mimi, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Mimi!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Errr!" Rosemon growled.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Sincerity Flower ENCLOSE!"  
  
The combined attacks deleted Sewagemon.  
  
Rosemon, after using all of her power, was changed back to Tanemon.  
  
"Joe, is she okay?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"She should wake up in a few hours." Joe said, after breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night,...  
  
"Ahh, Joe, Palmon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay?" Joe asked.  
  
"I've had better days." Mimi replied.  
  
"Mimi! How do you feel?" Tanemon asked.  
  
"Tanemon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I used too much power as Rosemon to change into Palmon. Are you mad?"  
  
"Heck no! Just happy you're okay... and the fact Sewagemon is gone? Right he is gone?" Mimi   
asked.  
  
"Yes, he is gone." Joe said.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep. How about a goodnight kiss?" Mimi said.  
  
"Sure." Joe said.  
  
After a sweet kiss, Mimi feel asleep in Joe arms. Mind you, Joe wasn't about to complain. For   
the second night in a row, he held the girl of his dreams in his arms.  
  
"Goodnight Princess." Joe said, as he too, fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That chapter was a tad sappy, ne? But I am such a sucker for Mimi and Joe. They make such a  
kawaii couple. Also the song 'Nothing At All' is form the Sailor Moon Soundtrack 'Lunarock.   
  
Oh well,  
till next chapter,  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  
  



	4. A Simple Love Part 4

Here's the next part to A Simple Love. Please r/r.   
  
I don't own Digimon. Oh well, can't win them all.  
  
Quote- "You Have To Believe Me! After All, I Am The Floating Glowing Guy!" Genni  
  
Mimi and Joe are now a couple. Yah!   
  
Tanemon has Digivolved back into Palmon.  
  
Chapter 4 of A Simple Love  
"To Genni's House We Go"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe and Mimi walked through the jungle. Mimi's ankle had only gotten worse. As they walked, Joe  
supported Mimi.  
  
As they stopped to rest, they got a transmission from Genni.  
  
"Hello kids. I see it is only the 2 of you. That's all right. I extend a invitation to come to  
my house. Please come! It will help you sort out this mess. I have lots of information on-   
whoops gotta go! Pizza man's here!" Genni said. Then the transmission went blank.  
  
Mimi and Joe groaned. It was just like Genni to leave them hanging.  
  
"Well, let's go." Joe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tai was at the top of a tree.  
  
"Any luck?" Matt yelled up.  
  
Tai gently lowered himself down. He landed on the ground safe and sound. (Drat, well let's  
change that shall we?) Correction, Tai slipped on his way down, and fell on flat on his face.  
  
"Oww." Tai said.  
  
"Figures." Matt said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Is poor Tai hurt?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nope, his head is to thick for anything to get through it. Don't have to worry about his   
brain, he doesn't have one of those." Matt said.  
  
"Let Nurse Sora fix it." Sora said.  
  
And with that, they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mimi and Joe were almost to Genni's house.  
  
"Gomamon, what do you think Genni wants?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Joe."  
  
"Any clue Palmon?" Mimi asked her friend. (Again, Tanemon has Digivolved back into Palmon.)  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't mean to be a drag, but it's getting late, and my ankle is beginning to kill me. Can we  
rest?" Mimi said.  
  
"Sure, we can get to Genni's tomorrow." Joe said.   
  
"Why don't you two get a camp site made. Gomamon and I will go find some food." Palmon said.  
  
"Okay. Don't go to far." Mimi said.  
  
"Be right back." Gomamon said.  
  
"Mimi, where do you want to put the fire tonight." Joe asked.  
  
"Hmm, how about right there?" Mimi suggested.  
  
"Sure." Joe said.  
  
"I wonder where the others are." Mimi said aloud.  
  
"Mimi, don't worry about them, I am sure they're okay." Joe said.  
  
"Hmmm, Joe what did I do to deserve you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"The same thing I did to deserve you." Joe said.  
  
After a quick kiss, Mimi and Joe awaited Palmon and Gomamon with some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Other DigiDestined...  
  
"It's getting dark. Let's set up camp." Tai said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try to get in contact with Genni. Maybe he knows where Mimi and Joe are."  
Izzy said.  
  
"Matt, Patamon and I are going to find some fruit." T.K. said.  
  
"Hold on. I'll come too." Gabumon said.  
  
"Okay. Whatever." Matt said.  
  
"Let's go." Patamon said.  
  
"No luck contacting Genni." Izzy said.  
  
"Is it ever possible to get Genni when we need him?" Agumon asked.  
  
"No." they all said at once.  
  
"Sorry guys, we couldn't find any fruit or berries." T.K. said.  
  
"Great, no dinner." Matt said.  
  
"Oh well. Genni may have some food for us." Tai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Well, you guys ready for Genni?" asked Joe.  
  
"Do we have much of a choice?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Not really." Palmon said.  
  
"Um, a little help please?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sorry Mimi. By the way, how is your ankle?" asked Joe.  
  
"Still doesn't fell very good." Mimi replied.  
  
"Let's get to Genni's!" Palmon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KingEvilmon's Lair...  
  
"Well Sewagemon has been defeated. Vileickmon, you're next." KingEvilmon said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Vileickmon said.  
  
"Good, don't come back defeated, either."  
  
"Yes sire!"  
  
With that Vileickmon left.  
  
"You would think it would be easy to kill for one child, but no. I have wasted 15 minions on  
that kid! Good help is so hard to find these days." KingEvilmon said. (I know I have not wrote  
in 15 attacks, just imagine I did. I'm running out of names. For the sake of the fic, Mimi has  
been attacked 15 times.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Genni's House...  
  
"Genni, we're here!" Gomamon yelled.  
  
"Genni!" Palmon shouted.  
  
"Hello you four." Genni said.  
  
"Genni, hello." said Joe.  
  
"Hi." Mimi said.  
  
"What happen to your ankle? You seem to be in pain." Genni said.  
  
"Just an attack from Tigressmon." said Mimi.  
  
"So you are the chosen one." Genni said.  
  
"Huh?" Palmon said.  
  
"Oh nothing. How about some hot food?" Genni asked.  
  
"Sure!" they all said.  
  
"Good. You eat. I'm going to send a transmission to the others." Genni said.  
  
No one replied. The hot soup was keeping their mouths shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Other DigiDestined...  
  
"Hello guys!" Genni said, coming through on his tranmitter.  
  
"Genni!" the whole group yelled.  
  
"It is nice to see all of you again. Please, come to my house. I have something important to  
tell you." Genni said.  
  
"What about-" Sora began but was interrupted by Genni.  
  
"Gotta go, my soup is getting cold." Genni said.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Why does he always do that to us?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not sure, but lets go." Matt said.  
  
"Right." Tai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Morning Joe." Mimi said.  
  
"Morning Princess." Joe said. Mimi blushed.  
  
"Save the mushy stuff for later." Gomamon said.  
  
"Let them be Gomamon." Palmon said.  
  
"Let's go see what Genni has for breakfast." Joe said.  
  
"Hey Genni!" Mimi said.  
  
"Genni, what did you want to see us for?" Joe asked.  
  
"When the others come, I'll will tell you. Speaking of that factor, I had better make a bigger  
pot of soup." Genni said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Latter That Day..  
  
"Genni!" Matt yelled.  
  
"That sounded like Matt." Mimi said.  
  
"Genni!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"Let's go!" Palmon said.  
  
"You know, he still hasn't gotten a doorbell!" Tai said.  
  
"Who needs a doorbell with you guys around." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora said.  
  
"What about me?" Joe asked.  
  
"And Joe!" Biyomon said.  
  
Then everyone noticed that Mimi was leaning against Joe. She was also giving her right ankle  
some leeway.  
  
"Mimi, what happened to your right ankle?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Long story." Mimi replied.  
  
Then Mimi and Joe moved out of the doorway.  
  
"Now, if you are hungry, there is some hot food on the table." Joe said.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
The group zoomed past Joe and Mimi like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I guess they were hungry." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Joe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Eating....  
  
Mimi and Joe were sitting on the love seat. (hee hee) Mimi was leaning against Joe.  
  
"Joe, will you always be with me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Of course." Joe said, reassuring Mimi.  
  
They sealed that promise with a kiss.  
  
"All right everyone done eating? Hold on I had 6 bowls...now I only have 5 bowls. Huh? Oh well."  
Genni said.  
  
"Genni, why did you contact us?" Izzy said.  
  
"That is a long story. Most of it deals with Mimi and Joe. Follow me." Genni said.  
  
The DigiDestined followed Genni to were Mimi and Joe were at.  
  
"Genni, why are we here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Be patient, you will find out shortly. First, when the DigiWorld was created. Good Digimon were  
created, I mean only good Digmon. Somehow, some evil leaked out. This evil formed KingEvilmon,  
the most ultimate evil." Genni explained.  
  
"I thought Apocalymon was the ultimate evil?" Tai said.  
  
"KingEvilmon makes him seem like a walk in the park." Genni said.  
  
"Oh." Tai said.  
  
"How are we to defeat him then?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, this prophecy may help." Genni said. He then gave it to Mimi.  
  
Mimi and Joe both read it.  
  
Mimi then paled a shade whiter than white.  
  
"What does it say?" Kari asked.  
  
"Here." Joe said, then began to comfort Mimi.  
  
"Wow." Tai said.  
  
The prophecy read:  
  
The Evil one can only be defeated  
By the One with the Sincerest of hearts  
Then in her hands only  
Will the Forest crystal glow  
Her love by her side  
She will have the power to defeat the evil  
  
"Maybe it means Mimi." Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, but Mimi doesn't have a love." Tai said.  
  
"That does explain why I've been on the evil Digimon's most wanted list." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have a love." Tentomon said.  
  
At that point Mimi and Joe both blushed.  
  
"Mimi does have a love!" Gomamon said.  
  
"I'm going to kill that seal." Mimi whispered to Joe.  
  
"Take a number!" he whispered back.  
  
"Who?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Joe!" Gomamon said.  
  
At the exact same time, everyone turned around at looked at them.  
  
"What!?!" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
"It's true." Mimi said.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"You two are a couple?" Sora asked.  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"You like each other?" Tai asked.  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"How long?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"2 weeks." Joe answered. (In DigiTime, it's been 2 weeks, okay?)  
  
"But you've only known each other since summer camp!" Sora said.  
  
"Quite frankly, no. I've known Joe since I was 5." Mimi said.  
  
"Really?" Tai said.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"So, we've got two lovebirds now!" Agumon said.  
  
"Yes, Palmon, what is the forest crystal?" Mimi asked.  
  
"A very powerful crystal, when found, it could either save the world or destroy it." Palmon   
said.  
  
"Whoa!" Joe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of this installment. Please r/r.   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	5. A Simple Love Part 5

Here's the next part to 'A Simple Love'. Please r/r.  
  
I don't own Digimon, never will.  
  
Quote- "Tai's Doing A Dance For Us! Is That A Supposed To Stop The Fire or Bring The Rain?"   
Mimi Digimon  
  
Chapter 4 of 'A Simple Love'  
"Let's Go Troops!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The DigiDestined where going to spend a few more days at Genni's. Mimi's ankle needed time to  
heal. After that, they were going to look for the Forest Crystal.   
  
Everyone was a tad shocked that the prophecy meant Mimi. They all had different thoughts on.  
Tai, well, he wasn't too sure about Mimi dealing with a powerful object. Sora, on the other  
hand, had faith in Mimi. T.K., having the Crest of Hope, also had hope in Mimi. Matt didn't   
have much faith in her. Izzy was in a borderline. So was Kari. Joe had more faith in her then   
anyone. Mimi, herself, had no faith in herself what-so-ever.  
  
That night...  
  
Mimi and Palmon were talking about something out by the water surrounding the house.  
  
Matt, Tai, and Agumon were arguing over the last piece of pizza. Sora was trying to break them  
up. Izzy was on the computer organizing his Digimon files. Kari and T.K. where talking about   
the newest episode of Sailor Moon. (Don't even ask!) The Digimon where discussing something.  
Joe was watching Mimi from behind the glass doors. He was worried about her.  
  
Sora gave up breaking up the fight. She walked over to Joe.  
  
"Don't worry about Mimi. I'm sure she'll be okay." Sora said.  
  
"I know that. I just can't help but worry about her." Joe said.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about her. Palmon would never let anything happen to her." Genni said.  
  
"I know, but..." Joe began.  
  
At this point, the other DigiDestined had joined the conversation.  
  
"Joe, she'll be okay." Tai told Joe.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. Mimi and Palmon share a special bond." Genni said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"Mimi and Palmon are very close. I'm not saying that you and your Digimon aren't close, but  
they share a bond with the Forest Crystal." Genni explained.  
  
"So Mimi and Palmon have a bond, so what?" Tai said.  
  
"That bond will enable you to find the crystal." Genni said.  
  
"Oh." T.K. said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi and Palmon's Conversation...  
  
"Palmon do you think I have the power to destroy this evil?"   
  
"Of course Mimi. You can do anything once you set your mind to it."  
  
"Thanks, I needed to hear that. I just don't want anything to happen to this world, or Earth.   
This is just too much for me. I could handle being a DigiDestined, but I can't handle having   
the fate of 2 worlds on my shoulders."  
  
"Mimi, don't talk like that. You can do it. Remember the prophecy, I am to help you." Joe said  
coming outside.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Palmon said, then disappeared into the house.  
  
"I know Joe, but still..."  
  
"But nothing Mimi, you can do it. Correction, we can do it." Joe said.  
  
"Thanks Joe."  
  
"Hey, we love each other, right? You cheered me up on more than one occasion. Just returning  
the favor."  
  
"You know what Joe?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
Mimi and Joe began to kiss, but were rudely interrupted by the sounds of 'awws' in the  
background. And the occasional snore. They turned around. They sat the 6 remaining DigiDestined.  
Sora, Matt, T.K., Izzy, and Kari were behind the awws. Tai, of course, was behind the snore.   
Sora, just noticing Tai's snoring, poked him REALLY hard in the side. Tai then doubled over in  
pain.  
  
Mimi and Joe blushed REALLY, REALLY hard.  
  
"Time for bed!" Genni said.  
  
As Mimi passed Genni, she whispered "You're a life saver."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day....  
  
'Tomorrow we leave Genni's.' Mimi thought as she began to move from her sleeping mat. She then   
noticed that Joe wasn't in his normal sleeping position next to her.  
  
When she moved into the 'main' room, she saw Joe.  
  
"Morning Joe." Mimi said.  
  
"Morning Princess." Joe said.  
  
Mimi blushed.  
  
When Mimi got next to him, they shared a kiss.  
  
"Anyone else up?" Joe asked after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Nope. And they say I sleep in late!" Mimi joked.  
  
"Very funny Mimi!" Sora said coming into the room.  
  
"Are you the only one up?" Joe asked to Sora.  
  
"Yes, and the Digimon are still asleep." Sora answered.  
  
"Hey, did anyone see Genni this morning?" Mimi asked.  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Mimi, you seem more cheerful this morning." Sora noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. I think it all finally sunk in." Mimi said.  
  
"That's good." Genni said.  
  
"Morning Genni." Sora said.  
  
"Good morning Sora. No one else up yet?" Genni asked.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Lazy bones." Genni mumbled as he walked away.  
  
Mimi and Sora snicked.  
  
Joe just look confused. (sorry, I had to do that!)  
  
"Hey! Morning Sora." Tai called.  
  
Sora and Tai shared a good morning kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" Matt said as he walked in with T.K.  
  
"How come we never get caught kissing?" Mimi whispered into Joe's ear.  
  
"I don't know." Joe whispered back.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Kari said as she walked in.  
  
"Good morning." Izzy said as he walked in.  
  
"Now, only the Digimon need to wake up." Tai said.  
  
"We already are." Agumon said as the group of Digimon walked in.  
  
"Morning Bio."  
  
"Morning Palmon."  
  
"Good morning Tentomon."  
  
"Hey Agumon."  
  
"Morning Patamon."  
  
"Good morning Gatomon."  
  
"Gabumon."  
  
"Morning Gomamon."  
  
"Good, all of you are up. Let's have breakfast!" Genni said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night...  
  
T.K. and Kari had just fallen asleep. Izzy was almost asleep on his laptop. (Ewww, drool  
on the key board.)Sora was half-asleep on Tai's shoulder. Mimi was half-asleep on Joe's. Matt  
was playing his harmonica.  
  
Mimi let out a contented sigh. Joe looked at her, then he gently smiled.  
  
Sora was just as happy on Tai shoulder. Unfortunately, Tai was almost asleep. Sora then poked  
him in rib cage. Tai woke up.   
  
"Kids, time for bed!" Genni said.  
  
"Coming." Tai called back.  
  
Tai gently picked up the now sleeping Sora. Joe did the same for the now sleeping Mimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day....  
  
"Bye Genni!" the kids called to Genni as they left his house.  
  
"Be careful! Don't forget to floss!" Genni yelled back.  
  
Tai noticed now that Mimi and Joe were together, Mimi wasn't complaining anymore. Tai looked at   
the group. Sora was at his left, holding his hand. He was followed by Kari and T.K., then came  
Matt, followed by Izzy, and last but not least came Mimi and Joe. Joe had hold of Mimi's hand.   
  
About noon Tai and the others rested.  
  
The day was uneventful.  
  
The next day would be different though...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end of this chapter! Nah, I'm in a nice, but tired, mood so, let's continue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
'Now I will strike!' Vileickmon thought.  
  
"Hello DigiDestined! I trust you are well, for now!" Vileickmon said.  
  
"Who's that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"That's Vileickmon. He's a Mega. No farther data?!?" Izzy said.  
  
"Well, let's fight Mega with Mega!" Tai said.  
  
"Gabumon Warp DigiVolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Agumon Warp DigiVolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
Palmon looked at Mimi. Mimi nodded.  
  
"Palmon Warp DigiVolve to... Rosemon!"  
  
When the rest of the kids saw Rosemon, Mimi and Joe wished they had cameras. The look of total   
surprise was rather interesting on their faces.  
  
"Palmon can go Mega?" Tai asked Mimi.  
  
Mimi gave Tai a strange look then nodded.  
  
"That definitely evens our odds!" Izzy said.  
  
Mimi sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, let's help them!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Gatomon DigiVolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon DigiVolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon DigiVolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon DigiVolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Gomamon DigiVolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon DigiVolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Nova Force!" WarGreymon said.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
He launched most of the attacks back at the DigiDestined!  
  
"My turn! Sincerity Flower!" Rosemon said.  
  
The DigiDestined watched as flower peals danced around him. That was it.  
  
"That attack isn't very affective." Izzy said.  
  
"So quick to judge! ENCLOSE!" Rosemon said.  
  
The others watched in amazement as the plant closed around him, thus destroying him.  
  
"Whoa." was all Tai could say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
Everyone was walking down the path.   
  
Mimi, who was walking next to Joe, felt something.  
  
She looked over at Palmon. Palmon nodded to Mimi. They both stopped.  
  
"Hey, guys stop! Mimi what's up?" Joe asked.  
  
"I feel it. The Forest Crystal is nearby. I can fell it's energy." Mimi said.  
  
Palmon only nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KingEvilmon's Lair...  
  
"So, Vileickmon is gone. I am the only one left. Drat! That dang kid found the Forest Crystal.  
Oh well. I shall attack soon." KingEvilmon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the group....  
  
"Where is it?" Tai asked.  
  
Mimi and Palmon took over leading. Soon they came to a temple. The group went inside.   
(sorry if this seems rushed, but it's 11:30 at night, I'm tired, but I want to finish this!)  
  
There on the wall was a picture of the Crest of Sincerity. Under the picture Mimi put her  
hands. After a flash of light, the Forest Crystal appeared. Crystal was emerald green and   
it the shape of a tree. The crystal changed into a necklace.  
  
After that Mimi walked back to the others. They all marveled at the beauty of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night...  
  
Mimi and Joe were the only two up. They were talking about the Forest Crystal.  
  
"Joe, I can't do this!"  
  
"Mimi, believe in yourself!"  
  
It took Joe a good half hour of convincing before Mimi said she believed in herself.  
  
Before going to bed they kissed each other a couple of times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here the end to this chapter! Please review! Also, Rosemon's attacks were made up by me.   
I'm not sure about her real attacks.   
Goodnight,  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	6. A Simple Love Part 6

Here's the next part to 'A Simple Love'. Please review. Sniff, last chapter of this story.   
There might be an epilogue though...   
  
Quote: "No Problem is to Big for Prune Juice!" Cody's Grandfather  
  
Me no own Digimon. Me own fic. Me no have money. Me spent it all on Digimon Movie cd.  
  
Part 6 of 'A Simple Love'  
"The Final Battle"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, we got the forest crystal!" Tai said.  
  
"Yes, we do." Izzy said.  
  
"Now what?" Sora asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Mimi, but Mimi was deep in thought.  
  
"Mimi???" Tai asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
No response.  
  
"Try this." Palmon said. Palmon gently shook Mimi. She woke up.  
  
"Hmmm, what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You zoned out." T.K. answered.  
  
"What were you thing of?" Joe asked her, rather worried.  
  
"I was trying to recall what Genni was telling me about the Forest Crystal." Mimi said.  
  
"He told you what?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's what I was trying to think of!" Mimi replied.  
  
"Oh." Tai said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Now I remember. He gave me a warning." Mimi said.  
  
"On what?" Kari asked.  
  
"On not to use the crystal's full power. If I do..." Mimi's voice trailed off.  
  
"If you do what happens?" Matt asked.  
  
"I die." Mimi answered in a small voice.  
  
"Well, let's make sure you don't!" Gomamon said.  
  
Mimi smiled at the small marine Digimon.  
  
Joe was just praying to any heavenly saint that was listening nothing would happen to Mimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KingEvilmon's Lair...  
  
"So, I lost the crystal. No big deal. I can still beat that kid. She doesn't know how to handle   
the crystal. She doesn't know how to limit it's power! This should be an easy kill. I think I  
will send my last warrior out to tire out the Digimon." KingEvilmon said.  
  
"That would be me, your majesty." LordSpidermon said.  
  
"Correct. I want that child dead!" KingEvilmon commanded.  
  
"Your wish is my command, sire. I shall do that!"  
  
"Don't come back if you fail."  
  
"Yes, my King."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night...  
  
Everyone but Mimi and Joe were asleep.  
  
"What are you thinking about Mimi?" Joe asked her.  
  
"Not much. I was just wondering why I was chose to receive the forest crystal, Sora seems much  
better for the job," Mimi said.  
  
"Nonsense! You are the most caring, beautiful, wonderful, sincerest person I know! No one is  
more perfect for the job," Joe said.  
  
"Well..." but Mimi never got to finish her sentence. Joe silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Well what?" Joe asked her, after they came up for air.  
  
"I forgot what I was gonna say!" Mimi said, as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"That's okay," Joe reassured her.  
  
"Although, that kiss wasn't your normal standards," Mimi began, a teasing look in her eyes.  
  
"Well! Shall we try again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Well, let's say they made out for a good half hour, then went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
"That was a great breakfast Matt!" Sora said.  
  
"Thanks." Matt said.  
  
"Hey! Is it my fault I can't cook?" Tai asked. (An-It feels so weird not typing in 'Dude   
Language'!)  
  
Everyone looked at Tai, and said:  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point." Tai said.  
  
"Of course, I still love you though!" Sora said.  
  
"Awww, thanks Sora."  
  
"Welcome..."  
  
Tai silenced Sora with a kiss.  
  
Before the kiss was over, Matt and T.K. were making gagging sounds, Kari was watching them with  
stars in her eyes, Izzy was on his laptop, and Joe and Mimi where just shaking their heads.   
Then they stopped for a minute, and then continued.  
  
"Excuse me," Mimi said trying to get their attention. No luck. "Excuse me," Mimi said a little   
louder, but they still paid her no mind. "Excuse me," Mimi said a little louder, she thought   
she saw the kiss deepen.  
  
'Well, this might work,' she thought with an evil grin playing on her lips.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked with a dazed look on his face.  
  
Everyone but Tai sweatdropped at his choice of words.  
  
"Hello children!"  
  
"Who said that?" Tai said, automatically turning around, as Joe moved in front of Mimi.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as LordSpidermon. I'm here to destroy you!"  
  
"I am really getting sick of villains telling us that!" Sora said.  
  
"LordSpidermon. He's the last of KingEvilmon's evil henchmen. His attack, Spider Web, can be   
lethal." Izzy said.  
  
"Digimon, do your stuff!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Agumon Warp-DigiVolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Warp-DigiVolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Palmon Warp-DigiVolve to... Rosemon!"  
  
"Gatomon DigiVolve to... Angewomon!"   
  
"Patamon DigiVolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Angemon DigiVolve to... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Biyomon DigiVolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon DigiVolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Tentomon DigiVolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon DigiVolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon DigiVolve to... Ikkakumon!" (Wow! I can spell!)  
  
"Ikkakumon DigiVolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Heavens Charm!"  
  
"Flower Shower!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Nova Force!" (River of Power! Whoa, where did that on come from???)  
  
"Ahhh! Dang that hurt!" LordSpidermon yelled.  
  
Good! How about Sincerity Flower!" Rosemon said.  
  
"What that gonna do?" LordSpidermon asked.  
  
"This! Enclose!"  
  
It completely annihilated LordSpidermon.  
  
"Good job guys!" Tai said.  
  
"Look!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Who's that?" T.K. asked.  
  
Everyone looked at where T.K. and Sora had pointed to. Everyone saw a dark figure walking  
towards them at a slow pace. The figure was dressed in all black. His 'skin' was a pale,  
deathlike white.  
  
"That's our enemy. He is known as KingEvilmon. His attacks, Evil Dust and Crown Toss, can do   
many sinister things. Evil Dust can De-DigiVolve any Digimon. Crown Toss, no data on it!" Izzy  
exclaimed.  
  
"Be on your guard everyone." Tai ordered. As Tai said that, he moved in front of Sora, and Joe  
did with Mimi. The Digimon all hovered, stood, whatever, next to their human counterpart.  
  
"Hello children. We finally meet. As I am sure Gennai told you, I am KingEvilmon." KingEvilmon   
said.  
  
"Yes." Matt said, as plainly as if he was talking to his dad, not some crazy, deranged Digimon.  
  
"Well," KingEvilmon said, as his eyes then set apon Mimi, still behind Joe, "You must be the  
chosen one. Hump! You do not appear to be tough at all. You appear to be rather weak!"   
  
With that, he sent a blast towards Mimi, that sent her flying to into a tree.  
  
"Mimi!" Joe yelled. Within a second, Joe was at her side.  
  
"Mimi! Are you okay?" Sora asked, as she arrived at her fallen comrade's side.  
  
"That's it! No one attacks my friends!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Flower Shower!" Rosemon yelled.  
  
"Nova Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!"  
  
The attacks bounced off him as if they where nothing.  
  
Mimi slowly began to open her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Mimi said as Joe helped her stand.  
  
"Mimi, easy." Joe said.  
  
"I'm fine Joe." Mimi reassured Joe.  
  
Then...  
  
"Evil Dust!"   
  
Everyone watched in pure horror as Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, and Zudomon became Yokomon,   
Motimon, and Bukamon.  
  
"Yokomon!" Sora called.  
  
"Motimon, no!" Izzy said.  
  
"Bukamon, are you okay?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yes, but we are to low on energy to DigiVolve again." Bukamon said.  
  
"It's okay." Sora said, hugging Yokomon to her.  
  
"You tried," Izzy said.  
  
"Evil Dust!"  
  
This time only Rosemon was left.  
  
"This is getting boring," KingEvilmon said with a sigh.  
  
"Sincerity Flower ENCLOSE!" Rosemon yelled.  
  
"Crown Toss!" KingEvilmon said, with another sigh.  
  
Mimi watched in horror as three crowns encircled Rosemon, they trapped her then the crowns   
emitted electricity and shocked poor Rosemon into De-DigiVolving into Tanemon.  
  
"Now what's left that we can do in order to stop this dude?" Tai asked. (Sorry that dude was   
force of habit.)  
  
"The crystal." Mimi answered, rather simply.  
  
"Mimi, you can't!" Joe protested.  
  
"It's our only option left Joe." Izzy said.  
  
"I know but..." Joe said.  
  
"But, I'll be fine. It will be okay!" Mimi said to him.  
  
"Well? I'm getting rather bored waiting here like this!" KingEvilmon said.  
  
Mimi took two steps forward and said;  
  
"Now you face me." Mimi said.  
  
"What can you do, little brat?"   
  
Now if there was two things in the world Mimi hated, it would be being called little and being   
called a brat.  
  
'Forest crystal, please help me!' Mimi pleaded.  
  
The DigiDestined watched in awe as a light green light over took Mimi. When the light vanished,  
the Mimi they knew now had some new clothes. She was clothed in a light green dress, and her   
hair was streaked with light green. In her hands was the forest crystal.  
  
"New clothes won't be enough to stop me!"  
  
"Then let's try this." Mimi said.  
  
"You are puny. Nothing can stand in my way!"  
  
Number three. Mimi hated being called puny. For a second, the DigiDestined swore they saw fire  
in her eyes.  
  
"Nobody, EVER, has called me puny, and lived to tell the tale!" Mimi said, a little anger   
evident in her voice.  
  
"Like I'm sacred!" KingEvilmon taunted.  
  
"I call apon the power of the forest crystal, please help me," Mimi whispered.  
  
As if the crystal itself had heard her, it began to glow with awesome power.  
  
'Hmm, maybe this kid can handle the crystal!" KingEvilmon thought to himself.  
  
"EVIL FORCE DESTROY!" KingEvilmon said, as he called apon his most powerful attack.  
  
"Crystal, please keep me friends safe! Energy Release!" Mimi called out. (Look, I know her   
'attack' is corny, but I had major writers block, and I have 3 tests tomorrow, so deal with it)  
  
Then all the crests began to glow, the crests then put out bands of energy to put KingEvilmon  
is a place were he could not move easily.  
  
"This is all we can help her." Izzy said, studying his still glowing crest.  
  
'Mimi, be careful.' Joe thought to himself.  
  
The light, pure, green energy soon overcame the evil energy, but soon the evil energy overcame  
the pure.  
  
'This is it. It's all or nothing. Crystal take all my energy. Joe, I'm so sorry,' Mimi thought  
to herself.  
  
As soon as she finished that thought, the pure green energy over took the evil energy,  
KingEvilmon was destroyed, but the Forest Crystal shattered. (Next part, think Sailor Moon   
R the Movie) Mimi fell back, lifeless. (*starts crying*)  
  
"Mimi!" Joe yelled, catching her body before it fell completely to the ground.  
  
"Mimi!" called the other DigiDestined.  
  
"Come on Mimi, quit playing!" Joe said, rather weakly, thinking the worst.  
  
"I-I-I can't find a pulse," Sora cried out. Tai quickly went to comfort her.  
  
"Mimi!" T.K. called to her. Everyone soon noticed a paleness to Mimi's skin.  
  
"She can't be dead!" Kari said, choked with emotion.  
  
"What did the prophecy say?" asked Matt.  
  
"The Evil one can only be defeated  
By the One with the Sincerest of hearts  
Then in her hands only  
Will the Forest crystal glow  
Her love by her side  
She will have the power to defeat the evil," Izzy said.  
  
"Well, Mimi's dead, but Joe's her love, so now what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai!" Kari said, her voice still full of emotion.  
  
"I got it!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at Sora, and everyone said, "What?"  
  
"Think fairy tales! The princess falls into an everlasting sleep. handsome prince comes along,   
kisses her, and she wakes up, and they live happily ever after!" Sora said. (thank you Sora)  
  
"So, you think it Joe kisses Mimi, she might wake up. That is somewhat logical..." Izzy said.  
  
"Who cares! If it works.." Joe said.  
  
"Well, try it!" Sora urged.  
  
"Okay." Joe said.  
  
Everyone watched as Joe kissed her. Soon they noticed the color coming back to Mimi's skin.  
  
"Joe???" Mimi asked, somewhat weakly.  
  
"Mimi!" Joe said, crushing her in a hug.  
  
"Mimi!" said the other DigiDestined.  
  
"You're okay!" cried Tanemon happily.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. And next time, when I saw it will be okay, believe me. 'Kay Joe?" Mimi asked.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"Good job Mimi, everyone! Time to go home." Gennai said, as his image appeared on a tree.  
  
"What about our Digimon?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sorry children, they must stay here." Gennai said.  
  
That brought everyone to tears.  
  
"Tanemon!" Mimi said, as she hugged her Digimon.  
  
"Gennai, can't they come too?" asked Kari, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No children. Time to go. I will give you 10 minutes to say your good-byes." Gennai said, as  
the image disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe and Mimi were sitting next to a creek (get it??? read 'Sugar') with their Digimon.  
  
"Tanemon, I wish I didn't have to go!" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh Mimi. You'll see me again. I'll always be with you, in your heart."  
  
"You are right Tanemon."  
  
"Gomamon thanks for everything. I'll miss you." Joe said.  
  
"Joe, don't worry about it."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora, Tai and Kari were sitting on high on a hill (Get in Moonkitty?) looking at the sky they  
had become quite accustomed to.  
  
"Agumon, I'll miss you."  
  
"Oh Biyo."  
  
"Gatomon, you'll see me again!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Tai."  
  
"Oh Sora. Take care."  
  
"You sure Kari?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy and Tentomon were near a small stream.  
  
"Tentomon, I will mss you. You are my best friend."  
  
"Thank you Izzy. I'll miss you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. and Matt were sitting on the shore.  
  
"Patamon, do you think we'll see each other again?"  
  
"Of course we will!"  
  
"Gabumon, take care. Don't let anyone beat you up!"  
  
"I will Matt. Take care yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joe," whispered Tanemon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take care of Mimi for me."  
  
"I'll do that, Tanemon. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready to go, children?" Gennai asked.  
  
Everyone gave sorrowful nods.  
  
"The gate is open, go through." Gennai instructed.  
  
"Bye Mimi!"   
  
"Bye Joe!"  
  
"Bye Tanemon. I'll miss you. I love you!"  
  
"Take care Gomamon, bye!"  
  
"Bye Tai!"  
  
"Bye Sora!"  
  
"Take care Agumon. Goodbye!"  
  
"I'll miss you Biyomon. I love you!"  
  
"Bye T.K.!"  
  
"Bye Matt!"  
  
"Don't forget me! I'll miss you!"  
  
"Take care Gabumon!"  
  
"Bye Izzy!"  
  
"Bye Kari!"  
  
"I love you Tentomon. I'll miss you."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Goodbye DigiDestined."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to Japan...  
  
Everyone went their different ways. Sora, Kari, and Tai went in one direction, Mimi and Joe  
walked off in another, T.K. and Matt in yet another, and Izzy went his own way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi and Joe's Conversation...  
  
"I am sure going to miss Palmon." Mimi said, very sadly.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll see them again." Joe said to her, rather softly.  
  
"Joe, I love you."  
  
"Mimi, I love you too."  
  
"Together forever?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know what, Mimi?"  
  
"Yes Joe?"  
  
"What we have is a simple love."  
  
With that, under a street light, they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End to this chapter, coming up... Epilogue!  
  
I want reviews! Please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S. I want reviews!  
  



	7. A Simple Love Epilogue

Here is the last part to 'A Simple Love'. Please enjoy.  
  
As always, I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Well, It Was My Tree House. Now, It's More Like a Twig House!" Tentomon Digimon.  
  
I've seen it! I have seen Digimon the Movie! It was so good!  
  
I'm VERY inexperienced at epilogue writing. Please bear with me. This will be divided into each   
person/couple. And I know I gave Mimi and Joe the biggest slice of this epilogue. Sorry it's  
short.  
  
Epilogue of 'A Simple Love'  
"Endings" (Well, digi think I'd call it Beginnings?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi and Joe...  
  
Six years after the defeat of KingEvilmon, this happened...  
  
Joe led Mimi to their favorite part of the park. He them got down on his knee an asked this   
infamous question:  
  
"Mimi, will you marry me?"  
  
Now this took Mimi for quite a shock, but, as you guessed, she said:  
  
"Yes! Of course I will!"  
  
Joe picked up Mimi and twirled her in the air.  
  
"Oh, Mimi. I was so worried you'd say no!"  
  
"Silly!"  
  
Two years later, Mimi and Joe were happily married. Mimi was now a successful biologist, and   
Joe, a doctor.  
  
The year after (Joe 23, Mimi 22) Mimi gave birth to twin girls. They named the girls Lily Anna  
and Rose Hope. Joe and Mimi were so happy, but... Not two years later, Mimi gave birth to   
another girl. They named her Daisy. They all lived happily after. (I love cliche' things)  
  
That concludes the Kido family.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora and Tai...  
  
Sora and Tai married seven years after the defeat of KingEvilmon. Both of them were 21.   
Sora was a professional tennis player, and Tai a professional soccer player.  
  
At 24, Sora gave birth to a baby girl, whom they named Tiara. Two years later, they had a boy,  
whom they named Josh.  
  
This concludes the Kamiya family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari and T.K. (I know I didn't have them in the story, but I believe in Kari and T.K.!)  
  
T.K. and Kari were married eleven years after the defeat of KingEvilmon.  
Kari became a teacher, and T.K. became a veterinarian.   
  
Eight years later, Kari gave birth to their one and only child, Elizabeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt...  
  
Matt became a HUGE movie star. He starred in every major movie produced. At the age of 25, he   
married an old friend of his named June. (Not Davis's sister!) They didn't have any kids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izzy...  
  
Izzy became the owner of a GIANT computer industry. He married a girl named Violet, they had two  
kids. Their names were: Mary and Edward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And for the Digimon...  
  
The DigiDestined never got to see their beloved Digimon again. Of course, that didn't mean they  
didn't think of them form time to time. Mimi always wears three pieces of jewelry, no matter  
what. Those three pieces of jewelry are: her crest, her wedding ring from Joe, and the forest  
crystal necklace.  
  
The End!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's over! I'm so proud of myself... Thanks to all of you how read this, and reviewed. I  
should have a new series out by the end of November (Not Mimoe though, sorry), so look for it  
soon. Please review! I need to know if you guys liked my Mimoe story! Death to Mimato!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S. Sorry about how short this was.  
  
P.S.S. I have a Mimoe page in the works...  
  



End file.
